


Came Back Wrong

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate way for that scene at the end of "Dead Things"… you know the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Back Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> BtVS - Tara/Buffy - support

Buffy was still not sure what possessed her into kissing Tara.

She was crying her heart out, and while the other girl looked kinda awkward about it at first, she quickly recovered to comfort her… she was there for her when others weren't, when Willow was too consumed with magic and Amy, when Xander was too busy with his wedding plans, when Giles had fled to England… Tara was there for her, and in the moment, Buffy seeked comfort not only in her words, but in her lips.

Tara was a bit uncomfortable with it, and when their lips parted she looked away, embarrassed. But she hadn't let go of Buffy's hand; in fact, she held her tighter. With her free hand, the witch wiped the remaining tear in Buffy's cheek and smiled at her.

"It'll be okay Buffy, I promise…"

Buffy tried to smile back, but she was unable to do so and buried her face on Tara's lap, crying once again. Tara stroked her hair… it probably wouldn't be okay just like that, but even so, she would be there for her.

That was what the Scoobies did for each other, right?


End file.
